Weddings to Funerals
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: Let Me In: 37 - Hotch/Reid Slash - The team heads to New York City when a killer goes on a spree, killing brides seconds before they walk down the aisle. And despite being cleared for work, Reid is having issues with his PTSD. Rated T for violence


Weddings to Funerals

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds.

SLASH Hotch/Reid

* * *

><p>Quantico, Virginia<p>

Dawn

* * *

><p>Hotch had pulled an all-nighter working. He hadn't realized that he had actually done it until he heard a sigh in the doorway. He raised his eyes and looked at his lover in the doorway.<p>

"Spencer? What are you doing up so late?"

"… Try early." Reid said, softly. "It's morning, Aaron." Hotch blinked, then looked at the clock. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"… Oh." He looked back at Reid, who was frowning.

"… I had nightmares." Reid simply said, and Hotch looked away, guiltily. Sure, Reid always had nightmares. But he didn't have them nearly as much when he was snuggled close to Hotch, curled up in his arms…

"I'm sorry, baby." Hotch said. Reid snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and later this afternoon, you'll be kicking yourself when you're dog tired at work." Hotch didn't say anything; he knew Reid would be right. "Well, as long as you're still awake, get the coffee started and shower. You probably smell."

"Gee, thanks honey."

"No problem." Reid said with a smirk. "I'm going out on my run."

Hotch frowned, and eyed the object perched on the hem of Reid's jogging pants.

"… With your gun?" He demanded to know. Reid shrugged nonchalantly.

"This time, I'll be ready for Caligula." Reid explained, perfectly calm. Hotch stared at him, then frowned and stood.

"Reid. Give me the gun!"

"But he—"

"NOW!" Hotch interrupted. "Do NOT make me suspend you and make you undergo a psych eval." He walked over and held out his hand. Reid glared at him defiantly, then groaned and rolled his eyes, handing it over.

"You're such a jerk!" The young man complained, his eyes dancing in silent laughter.

"Whatever." Hotch snorted, gently kissing his lover on the lips. "Enjoy your run."

"Not likely with that little psychopath chasing me half of the time."

"I'll have breakfast ready for you when you get back."

"Okay." Reid sighed, and headed out the door. Hotch stared at the door for a moment, then looked down at the revolver in his hand. Then, after a long moment, he chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

><p>It was beautiful… it was perfect. The chairs were in neat rows. The flowers lining the aisle were magnificent. Fragrant flower petals were sprinkled on the while carpet. The harpist and violinist played an elegant tune. The people sitting in the chairs, dressed in their best, all grew silent. They turned to face the back. The doors swung open. Two men stepped through the door, one of them unable to contain his smile. He was tall, dark and handsome in his black suit, white dress shirt and cream colored tie and a cream colored orchid pinned to his lapel. The man beside him was wearing the long robes of the clergy and carrying a Bible. Behind them came a little boy, walking with careful, deliberate steps as he bore a pair of rings on a little cushion, tied there with a small ribbon so that they wouldn't be lost should he falter. When he reached the end of the aisle, he scurried to his mother sitting on the front row.<p>

Then came two little girls carrying baskets and sprinkling more flower petals on the floor. After them came a middle aged woman, escorted by a bearded man. After them came a dark skinned man and a brunette woman wearing a long, crimson red dress and carrying a bouquet of white roses and orchids. Then came a plump blonde woman and a stocky man, both grinning. After that a slender blue eyed man arm in arm with a blonde woman walked down the aisle. They were dressed the same as the two couples who had walked up the aisle before them.

And then, everyone held their breaths.

The violinist struck the opening notes.

The doors opened.

And then someone screamed.

* * *

><p>"NOOOO!" The scream echoed through the room and down the surrounding corridors. "NO! NO NO! PLEASE NO! AAAH!"<p>

Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi both emerged from their offices, eyes wide. Penelope Garcia appeared in the doorway to the corridor, wondering what the hell was going on. She blinked, then grinned.

"Oh ho ho…" She chuckled, and Kevin Lynch grinned from over her shoulder. Emily Prentiss just sat at her desk, laughing.

Morgan had pinned Reid up against the railing of the walkway that led from Hotch and Rossi's offices to the Round Table Room. Not only that, but he had handcuffed one of Reid's wrists to the top rung of the handrail. Reid was thrashing and struggling, laughing and screaming. Morgan was grinning, and finally managed to get Reid in a head lock.

"Oh no!" Reid cried.

"Oh yes. And just remember… YOU deserve it!" The man called, then stuck his index finger in his mouth, coating it in saliva.

"Oh! Morgan no!" Emily laughed. "That's cruel and unusual!"

"He brought it on himself, Prentiss!" Morgan called, then lowered his hand and stuck his finger in Reid's ear and twisted it. Reid let out a blood curdling scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"You wanna save him?" Rossi asked Hotch, grinning. Hotch just sighed and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What in God's name is going on in here?"

All eyes turned and settled on Section Chief Erin Strauss. She glared at Morgan, who still had Reid in a headlock and had frozen mid-noogie. Reid grunted and shoved Morgan away, straightening and shoving his hair back out of his face before sticking his own finger into his ear and twisting it around, grimacing. Strauss stared at him and his disheveled state, as well as the handcuff.

"… What is this?" She demanded. Reid blinked and looked at her, removing his finger from his ear.

"Oh. Just practicing." Reid said smoothly. "Emily. Paperclip?"

The woman blinked then grinned and dug around in her desk, before hurrying over and handing it to him.

"Time me." Reid said.

"Aaaand… GO!" Prentiss called.

Strauss watched as Reid stuck the pin into the lock of the handcuffs. And then, the cuff fell open.

"Eight point two seconds!" Prentiss announced.

"Meh…" Reid sighed, picking the other cuff and watching it fall to the floor. "Not my best time, but not bad."

"Both of you… my office." Strauss said firmly, glaring at Reid and Morgan. Obviously, she wasn't buying it.

"Maybe later." JJ said, stepping in front of Strauss and holding up a folder, looking at her team. "We need to get on this. NOW."

"Agent Jareau, I'm sure a couple of minutes won't—"

"Four dead in forty hours." JJ interrupted, turning and looking at the woman. "And this guy is escalating. Fast."

"… Move. Now." Hotch ordered, and Strauss watched the entire team head straight to the briefing room. They all sat down and looked up at the screen.

"New York City." JJ said. "Four weddings."

"Weddings?" Garcia gasped, eyes wide.

"Four fathers were waiting to escort the daughters down the aisle. But only moments before they were to start that walk, a man came up behind them and slit the bride's throat."

"Oh my God… Oh… Oh my God!" Garcia gasped, looking horrified.

"Julie Madison." JJ said, and a photo popped up. "Melissa Barnes. Natalie Connors. Alicia Farris." Four brunette women smiled out at them. "They all died in their father's arms… only feet from the altar… and their fiancés… and their families. On what was supposed to be the biggest day of their lives. And—" She stopped when her phone beeped. She paused and took it out. She stared at it, then closed her eyes for a moment.

"Brittany Mc Clellan. Murdered twenty seven minutes ago."

"… Wheels up. NOW." Hotch said, and the team dashed from the room to collect their Go Bags and head straight to the airstrip, leaving Strauss standing in the middle of a suddenly empty Bull Pen. She waited for the tumbleweed to blow through…

* * *

><p>The team sat around, looking over the crime scene photos.<p>

"Okay." Hotch said and everyone looked up, including Garcia from the computer screen. "Killing brides about to walk down the aisle. Why?"

"Because his bride didn't." Emily said quickly. "Revenge against a runaway bride?"

"They're all brunettes." Rossi mused.

"All between twenty and thirty." Reid added, and Hotch turned to the laptop screen.

"Garcia, look for—"

"Already on it." Garcia called, typing away. "Searching for a brunette who… didn't show up… at her wedding…"

"Widen that." Rossi said. "A bride who bailed on her groom within six months of when they were supposed to tie the knot… And look for a wedding date within the last six months…"

"Make it a year, just to be safe." Hotch called.

"Okay… this is going to take me a while."

"Garcia." Reid called. "We need to know about ANY brunettes between 20 and 30 who are scheduled to get married within the next week. And we need that information YESTERDAY."

"Oh… Right! I'll get back to you ASAP." And Garcia's image disappeared from the screen.

"We need to hit the ground running." Hotch said, looking up at his team. "JJ, I need you to handle the press and get them under control."

"Easier said than done." JJ snorted.

"Dave, go meet with the M.E., see if the bodies can tell us anything. Reid, I want you to go visit the latest crime scene. Prentiss, go with him; the priests would have had the best vantage points, talk to him. JJ, call in all potential witnesses… the grooms, the fathers, the priests, the Wedding Parties… We'll need to interview them all. Have the police re interview the Wedding Parties… Morgan… do you want the fiancés or the fathers?"

"… You're a father, Hotch. You will relate to them better. I'll take the fiancés."

"But technically, Hotch is a fiancé now, too…" JJ pointed out, grinning. Hotch raised an eyebrow and Reid flushed, fiddling with the ring on his finger.

"… I'll take the fathers." Hotch said, smiling at his… his smile widened… at his fiancé. Reid looked up, blushing and returning the smile.

* * *

><p>Prentiss and Reid walked into the first church, a large brick red building with elegant stained glass windows. It was still taped off as a crime scene.<p>

"Are… you the FBI?" A voice called, and they turned. A priest was walking over to them. Emily smiled sadly and went to greet him. Reid moved towards the double doors to the sanctuary, eyes on the large dark spot of blood before it… the place where the bride had been murdered. He let out a soft sigh, brushing the pad of his thumb across the golden band on his finger.

He lifted his head and looked around, then flipped through the crime scene photos. The attacker hadn't been directly behind the victim… he had been behind her just slightly to her left… Her father had been on her right. So… the attacker more than likely came from the left. He would have walked up, reached around her to grab her chin, lift her head and slice her throat. Then he would have left.

"Emily!" He called, and the woman and the priest turned. "Father… could you come here please?" The two walked over. "Okay, stand here. The same way Miss Madison was standing with her father."

The priest nodded and took up the place of Mr. Madison, linking his arm with Prentiss.

"Okay." Reid said. "I'm the UnSub." He moved in from the left and reached out, laying his hand on his teammate's chin, lifting her head. Prentiss watched as he drew an imaginary knife across her throat. Moving in slow motion, she twisted and allowed herself to fall, and the priest reached out to catch her, kneeling and holding her.

"This is how the father was holding her." The man said, looking at the agents.

"And when I cut her throat, the motion of it left me facing this way." Reid said, and started walking. "So odds are this is the way I left in." He stopped and stared at a door in front of him. "I would have left through here. I didn't linger. I didn't stay to watch the chaos… I just… cut her throat and walked away… why?" There was a long pause. "I want to go to the other crime scenes."

"If we apply your theory to the other crime scenes…" Emily said. "What are the odds, without actually giving me numbers Reid, that there may be a security camera somewhere that caught him coming or going?" Reid looked at her and grinned.

Then Emily's phone rang.

"Prentiss." She answered, and then greif overtook her face. "On our way." She hung up. "Another body. We're closest." She said, looking at Reid. The young man sighed and nodded, and the pair left the church.

When they got to the crime scene, it was chaos. Hysterical women, several of them obviously bridesmaids, were sobbing and crying into their bouquets. Several ambulances were around. An older man in a tux was being loaded into one, an oxygen mask on his face, and a priest was being loaded into the other, his robes ripped open to reveal his chest.

Reid quickly picked out the man who seemed to be in charge and walked over.

"Excuse me!" He called, and the man turned and eyed him up and down. Reid pulled his credentials. "Dr. Reid with the FBI." He announced, and the man dropped his guard and nodded.

"Detective Mann, Homicide." The man greeted, shaking Reid's hand. Then they both turned to survey the scene. "The father." He said, pointing at the man in the tux who was in an ambulance. "They've had to sedate him. The mother is… there." He pointed. A woman was being brought out of the church on a stretcher towards a third ambulance. "She fainted. Seems to be having trouble gathering herself."

"Can you blame her?" Reid asked.

"No… The priest…" The man said, and they watched the ambulance speed away, sirens screaming. "Heart attack, we think." Reid frowned. "The victim… hasn't been moved." Reid nodded and followed the man up the stairs and into the foyer of the church. "Amanda Skelding." He glanced at a man on the front pew of the church, sobbing. "That's the groom, Brendan Wilcox."

Reid nodded, and looked down at the body of Amanda Skelding, her pure white dress now stained by the arterial spray of her own blood. Reid felt a great despair come over him as he looked back up at the would-be husband… he could hardly bear the thought of standing there, prepared to meet his beloved so that they could speak their sacred vows and be joined together forever in the bonds of love… only have that ripped away right in front of him. He imagined how it would feel to see Aaron Hotchner's throat cut open right before him… watch the man crumple to the ground, never to rise again. His mind's eye showed him the shower of blood that spurt forth in copious amounts… and he could hear his own scream of horror… Then, suddenly, there was blood on his own hands and he was holding the knife. He was staring down at the dead body of Aaron Hotchner, on the floor of the Master bedroom of Arturo Coronado's palatial home in Brazil… Reid's eyes widened and horror filled him… it hadn't been Coronado's throat that he had cut… it had been Aaron's…

"Whoa!" Detective Mann gasped, and reached out to steady the young agent when the man suddenly wavered and stumbled, hand clutching at his chest over his heart. For a moment, the detective feared that the FBI kid was having a heart attack, too.

"S-Sorry…" The boy gasped, face pale and eyes haunted. "I'm alright." And he slowly moved around the body, heading towards the front of the sanctuary to where the groom sat. Emily watched him, wondering if she should be concerned enough about what she had just seen to mention it to Hotch…

Reid reached the front of the sanctuary and approached the man sitting on the front pew. "… Mr. Wilcox?" He called gently. Slowly, the man looked up. Reid felt his heart clench at the look of shock and despair on the man's face. "Hi. I'm Dr. Spencer Reid with FBI… I… There's no words to express how… sorry I am. I—"

"This isn't happening." The man gasped, and he stared up at Reid, desperation in his face. "Mandy… She… I…"

"She loved you." Reid said, slowly sitting down beside the man. "And you love her. You always will."

"Please… please tell me she isn't…?"

"… I wish I could." Reid said softly, unable to meet the man's gaze. "Mr. Wilcox… Did you… see the man who hurt Mandy?"

"… No. Just… a shadow. My… eyes were her!" And he broke into sobs. Reid sat there awkwardly, then reached out and rested a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Promise me you'll get him!" Wilcox suddenly sobbed. Reid blinked, startled.

"What?"

"Swear to me that the son of a bitch will pay!" Wilcox said, his voice filled with rage, fury and a lust for blood. "Swear that you'll get him!"

"Mr. Wilcox. We are going to do everything within our power to find this man."

"That's not good enough!" Wilcox shouted, banging his fist on the back of the pew before he stood and turned, looking up. He stared at the cross on the wall over the pulpit, draped with garlands of ivy and white roses, flanked by candelabras. "It… it's not…"

"The only thing good enough is to have her back." Reid told him. "I know that. And I'm sorry that I can't give you that. I can only give you that which is within my power to give. And that is the promise that I make you… We will do EVERYTHING within our abilities to find the man who did this and bring him in."

Wilcox's face fell, and after a moment, he nodded.

"Fine. You bring him in if you can. But if I find him first, I swear to God… I will kill him."

Reid frowned slightly, but then sighed and decided not to respond. He walked up the man and held out his business card. "If you think of anything… give us a call." He said, gently.

Wilcox looked at his card, then nodded and accepted it. Reid nodded back to him, then turned and walked back up the aisle towards the foyer.

"How is he?" Emily asked, softly. Reid turned and gave her a look.

"He just saw the love of his life murdered before him, moments before marrying her." Reid snapped. "How the hell do you THINK he feels?" And he turned and stalked away, Emily staring after him in shock. After a moment, she hurried after him.

"Hey…" She called, chasing after him. "Reid!" She caught up, but he didn't acknowledge her. "Reid! Hey! REID!" She jumped directly in his path, holding her hands out to the side to block him. He checked his movements and blinked down at her, looking mildly surprised. "Hey… Reid… what was that?"

Reid stared, then looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"What's wrong?"

"I… started thinking and then… I… I had a… flashback."

"Flashback?" Emily asked. Reid said nothing. She stared at him for a while, then smiled and took his hand. "Come on." He blinked, and allowed her to lead him away.

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting in the quiet corner of a small coffee shop.

"What's bothering you, Reid?" Emily asked, watching him staring down into his hand-painted ceramic mug. "What do you mean, you had a flashback?"

Reid was silent for a while, then heaved a big sigh.

"I started thinking," he finally said, "about… well… Aaron." Emily watched him brushing his thumb over the ring on his left hand, a gleaming gold band set with a ruby, flanked by Celtic Trinity knots with miniscule diamonds set in the center of each knot. It was the ring that Hotch had bestowed upon him when Reid had accepted the elder agent's proposal.

"I put myself in the place of these… men. Seeing the one they love being murdered right before their eyes at their… at their wedding. I pictured that in my head. And then it was right before me. I saw his throat cut… I saw the… arterial spray… And then… The knife was in my hand! And he was on the floor, dead… and… I was in… Coronado's room, standing over his body. And I had killed him."

"Reid… you—"

"I know. I'll talk to Dr. Blair about it when we go back to Quantico. I know it was just a horrible thought that reminded me of cutting Coronado's throat, and my memory and imagination fused to create that image…"

"That's when you went all funny earlier?"

"Yeah…" Reid whispered. "But… To ask me how he's doing…? My God…" Emily's eyes followed the solitary tear that trailed down Reid's thin cheek. "The pain that they're in… the shock. How long before they will they have to heal before they can love again? Will they ever be able to love again?"

"I'm sure they will."

"I wouldn't." Reid said immediately.

"What?"

"If I were to lose Aaron…" Reid shook his head. "I think I would die." Emily frowned. "I've been hurt so much." Reid suddenly confessed, looking up and locking eyes with his teammate. Her dark, compassionate eyes widened at the raw emotions she saw churning in Reid's normally warm honey brown eyes. "Everyone I love, leaves. And I'm alone." He told her, the emotions beginning to spill over into his voice. Before she knew it, his lower lip was trembling, and tears spilled down his cheeks.

"My dad walked on out me when I was ten. My mother, slowly but surely, has been leaving me piece by piece. Ethan was my best and only friend. We went to the FBI Academy together. But after the first day, he left. And he left me there alone to fend for myself. Trust me when I say that FBI training wasn't any easier for me than High School." Reid shook his head, looking down into his coffee. "Then Elle… I tried to help her. I did. But in the end, I couldn't and… she just walked away. Without a goodbye. She was just… gone. She was closest thing I had ever had to a sister, until you.

"Then Gideon…" Reid whispered, wiping his eyes now that the flood was over. "I think… his hurt more than any of the others. By the time I met Gideon, I had already come to the conclusion that everyone I loved would eventually leave… I thought that he, out of all of them, would be the exception. I thought that out of everyone in the world, he would never, EVER… leave me…"

Emily reached out and placed her hands over Reid's holding the coffee mug.

"We both know how THAT turned out." Reid spat, bitterly.

"He came back." Emily reminded Reid, gently.

"Yeah… flipping his lid over me and Hotch being together."

"But he came back."

"Doesn't change the fact that he left."

"Have you talked to him about that?"

"… No."

"You should." Emily said, softly. Reid sighed.

"I love Aaron more than I have ever loved anyone in my life." Reid confessed. "I would die for him. But if I lose him… if he leaves me, no matter the circumstances… The pain that would bring me, I… I don't think I could bare it, Emily." Reid looked up at her, eyes swimming in tears again, though this time he did not let them fall. "… I'd rather die." He gasped. "If I lose Aaron, I will die." Emily opened her mouth, looking very upset, but Reid cut her off. "I'm not saying that I would take my own life… but… I think it would only be a matter of time. I mean, scientifically, people dying of heartbreak after losing their significant other—"

"Reid." Emily interrupted. "Even if you did lose Hotch… you would still have us. And we would still be your family."

"Doesn't matter." Reid said, and gave Emily a small, sad smile. "Aaron has become my will to live. If he leaves me, my heart will die."

* * *

><p>JJ looked up when Reid and Emily walked in.<p>

"Hey." She said.

"Hi. Where are the others?" Emily asked.

"Morgan has gone to the M.E.'s office, Hotch and Rossi have—"

"We're here." Rossi said, walking into the room.

"JJ, have you—Whoof!" Hotch grunted, cut off by Reid literally crashing into him, throwing his arms around the man's neck. Hotch blinked down at the tousled curls, as Reid's face was hidden in his shoulder. "… Spencer? Are you okay?" He looked up at JJ and Emily, baffled. JJ looked just as confused as he, but Emily gave him a slight frown; something was up…

Rossi jerked his head towards the door, indicating that Hotch should take care of whatever it was.

"Come on…" Hotch said, gently. He tried to guide Reid to the door, but the doctor stepped back, taking a deep breath, rubbing his eyes and straightening his clothes.

"I'm fine." He said. "I just… needed that." Then he turned and looked at Rossi. "Do you have the Medical Examiner's report?" And before waiting for an answer, he plucked said report from the veteran profiler's fingers and plopped down to read over it. The team just stared at him, blinking.

"Uh… anyway…" Rossi said, and Hotch just shrugged. Morgan moved over to the map where JJ was stabbing in push pins to mark where the UnSub was striking.

"First things first." She said, stabbing in another pin. "We need to see about getting police presence at any wedding where the bride is a brunette. Morgan, can you get Garcia working on wedding announcements? All brunettes getting married in New York City in the next week."

"You got it." Morgan said, and pulled out his phone. Rossi moved over to the board and began tacking up pictures of the brides around the map, and tying a little string between the corner tack of each photo, and the push pin on the map that represented her murder.

"… Large age difference…" He mused as Hotch and Emily discretly slipped away. His voice followed them out of the room. "Youngest was twenty one, oldest was forty seven…"

Hotch closed the door.

"What's going on with Reid?" He asked.

"… He uh… God… I… I'm not sure I should tell you… he… confided in me… But…"

"You don't have to tell me what he said. But if something's going on, I have to know. Not as his lover, but as his superior."

"… Reid… had a flashback at one of the crime scenes." Emily finally admitted, sounding guilty as she did. "He was… pretty shaken up."

"… what did he see?" Hotch sighed, turning around and looking through the small window in the door to gaze upon his lover.

"He… said he was thinking about the… grooms. How devastating it had to be to see their brides murdered like that… and then… he saw it… happen to you." Hotch nodded, slightly. He himself had imagined that, and had been sick to his stomach after seeing Spencer getting his throat cut in his mind's eye. "But then it changed… and he was in Coronado's bedroom… and you were lying on the floor… and he was holding the knife."

"He had killed me, instead of Coronado." Hotch clarified.

"… Yes."

"I see… Thank you for telling me. I'll talk to him about it later."

"Hotch… I think that… this one may really hit him hard."

"… I agree." Hotch nodded. "Thank you for letting me know about your concerns." He turned and looked at her. "I'm too close to Spencer. There will be things that the team will see that I may overlook. I'm relying on all of you." Emily nodded, and then they pair got back to work without another word.

But only three hours later, the call came in…

"Angela Stevens." JJ said, sadly. "Murdered seven minutes ago."

"… Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi. With me." Hotch said, standing. Reid blinked up at him.

"Hotch?"

"Stay here and keep going over everything with Garcia." Hotch told him. Reid frowned slightly, but then nodded.

"Okay... Let me know if you guys see something new."

"When we get back, we'll see about grabbing some dinner."

"Great. I'm STARVING." Reid admitted. "Bring me a coffee?" Hotch quirked a brow, then smiled.

"Sure." He said, and they left. JJ smiled at Reid, and he smiled back.

"… What?" He asked, when JJ just… kept smiling.

"It is SO good to have you back. You have no idea how much we missed you all summer."

Reid grinned. "Thanks, JJ."

"Agent Jareau." They looked up when a cop walked into the room. "We've got some reporter asking for you."

"Uhg." JJ sighed, and gave Reid another smile. "Duty calls."

"Have fun."

"Yeah. Thanks. You wanna talk to the reporters for me?"

"Ehhh… THAT'S a big no."

"Oh, thanks, Spence."

"Anytime." Reid chuckled, staring at the papers in his hand, and JJ left the room. Reid sat down and hit a couple of keys on the computer, pulling up Garcia. They spent the next hour and a half going through all of the possible leads that Garcia had come up with, looking for possible UnSubs in the piles and piles of people who fit the rough profile that they had developed.

* * *

><p>When the team returned, they all headed out to grab some dinner, Reid sipping on the coffee that Hotch had brought for him the whole time. They enjoyed a hearty hot dinner before returning to their hotel for the night. As per the norm, Reid showered first, and when Hotch emerged, the boy was curled up in bed, reading. Hotch stared at him for a moment, until Reid put down the book and looked up at him, blinking. Hotch sighed, then walked over and sat down on the side of the bed, resting a hand on Reid's thigh and slowly running it up and down. Reid blinked again, then frowned slightly.<p>

"… Aaron?"

"Are you doing okay?" Hotch asked after a moment. Reid blinked yet again.

"Uh, yeah. Fine. Why?"

"You seemed… really tired when you came back from the crime scene with Prentiss."

"Oh. Um… yeah. I'm okay."

"Spencer…" Hotch said, frowning at him. He reached up and plucked Reid's glasses off of his face, and stared him in the eye. He sighed again. "I heard about the flash back." Reid's eyes widened in surprise, and then he frowned. "Don't be mad at Prentiss. You know that as your Unit chief, she has to report these things to me. Especially when you won't tell me yourself." Reid lowered his eyes at that, and Hotch took his hands. "You have GOT to tell me about these things."

"I'm sorry." Reid whispered. "I… I was upset that it had… that it had even happened. And this case is… I didn't want to give you something else to worry about."

"I know. But it's my JOB to worry about these things. Reid, if you can't be honest with me, you know that I'll have no choice to pull you from the field."

"… I know." Reid whispered, nodding. Hotch pulled him into a warm embrace.

"I'm here for you. Don't keep these things to yourself."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Reid nodded, and Hotch shifted to lie down with Reid curled into his arms. Reid reached out with a long arm and flicked off the lights, then nestled down under the covers with his lover and drifted to sleep.

The team was up and ready to go by seven am. And at ten thirty two, the call came in. Another victim. This time, Rossi, Prentiss and Morgan went, while Hotch, Reid and JJ stayed behind.

"So, I've been looking over some stuff." Garcia said, looking through the video feed at the three members of the team. "While beautiful brunette brides are being killed… not ALL of them are. There are a fair number of them whom the killer COULD HAVE gone after… but he didn't."

"Any idea why?" Hotch asked.

"No… nothing yet." Garcia said regretfully. "I mean… he has the time… For example, yesterday, between victim's two and three, there was another brunette bride. She was about halfway between the two, the time gave him AMPLE opportunity… but he didn't kill her."

"Keep looking."

"Yessir." Garcia said.

"You know…" Reid said, slowly. "I've been studying photos of the bodies. Look at this." And he held up a photo for Hotch to see. "Oh! NO! REID!" Garcia cried, putting a hand up in front of her face and turning away. "I hate you!" And then she smacked a hand down on her keyboard, ending the connection. The group blinked, and then JJ laughed. Reid looked baffled, and Hotch calmly kept up his infamous Poker Face and looked to see what Reid had found.

There were three more victims that day. Reid was looking more than harassed, trying to work up a geographic profile with more data than he wanted to work with, and it ended up looking like a big mess. He looked at photo after photo after photo, trying to find something between the bridal victims that might tell him how the killer was targeting them. And finally, he blew up at Hotch for not letting him out to the crime scenes. When the last call about a victim came in, Reid snatched messenger bag and ran for the cars. When Hotch called out for him to come back, Reid sang "Sorry, can't hear you, see ya later!" And slammed the door. JJ and Garcia (on the computer) stared at Hotch, who sighed and went after Reid. Reid was sitting in the back seat of the car with Rossi and Prentiss, Morgan standing on the curb looking amused. He turned and looked at Hotch, grinning.

"He ain't movin', man." He said.

"Reid, out of the car." Hotch said firmly. Reid rolled up the window. Rossi and Prentiss exchanged looks. Hotch walked over to the car, but as he reached out to open the door, he heard the lock click. "Reid! Stop that and get out!"

"What's the new victim's name?" Reid asked Rossi, blatantly ignoring Hotch.

Rossi looked at Hotch, not sure what to do. Hotch turned and glared at Morgan, who was sniggering behind him. Then, Hotch turned back to Rossi.

"Just… go." He grumbled, turning and walking away.

"Yes!" was heard softly from the backseat. Rossi and Prentiss grinned at each other, and off they went.

When they arrived, Reid was the first one out of the car, and the first one to reach the body. He stared down at the white gown, spattered in dark crimson blood. The beautiful face, and dead eyes that stared up at the ceiling. Slowly he knelt, frowning. This one had a darker complexion… dark eyes… high cheekbones… Reid stared into her face… the blood spattered across it…

"Same as before…" Rossi murmured to Prentiss, surveying the crime scene.

"that's the father." The woman said, gesturing to an ambulance where a man around Rossi's age was breathing with a mask over his face, getting oxygen. A stunned bridesmaid was sitting on the steps of the church, her bouquet hanging from limp hands. Mascara was smeared across her pale face, and mascara filled tears had left small stains patterned across the pale blue dress she wore. Her hair was no longer in the elegant style it had been… strands were coming out of the intricate knot, hanging around and into her face, making her look less than sane.

The pair approached Reid and the victim. Reid was staring at her. Prentiss grabbed Rossi's arm. The man looked at her. She was looking at Reid. Rossi looked to Reid, and he frowned. The boy had gone pale. He was staring at the bride with eyes wide in horror. His breathing was rather rapid, and getting faster by the moment. He began to shake.

"Reid." Prentiss called. No response. "Reid?" She called, louder.

Reid's eyes glazed over and unfocused, and his breathing picked up. Then he swayed.

"Catch him!" Rossi yelped as he moved to do just that. He and Prentiss seized Reid and lowered him to the floor. Reid gasped and tensed, and then looked at them. But only a moment later, he yelped and began to thrash.

"No! GET OFF!" He cried, and Prentiss yelped as his fist glanced off of her cheek. She renewed her grip on Reid and the two agents dragged the third off to a side hall.

"Reid! Snap out of it!" Rossi ordered.

"MOVE!" Prentiss snapped, and Rossi stared as she brought her palm across Reid's cheek in a harsh slap, whipping his head to the side. Then she brought her hand back across Reid's face, whipping his head back to the other side. And then a third time, a sharp crack bounced off of the walls and his head was thrown to the side. And then, he gasped and blinked rapidly, eyes clearing up.

"Em-Emily?" He breathed, sweat pouring down his face. "What happened to your face?"

"YOU happened." She said, giving him a humorless smile. "Are you okay?"

"… I…" Reid blinked and looked around. "I'm on the floor."

"… I'm securing the scene. Call Hotch." Rossi said, getting up and walking away.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"I… don't know." Reid murmured, looking confused.

"Stay here." Emily told him, getting him situated to lean against the wall. Reid winced, listening to her from around the corner.

"Hey. No, not yet. Listen, you need to come up here and get Reid. He collapsed… I think he had another flashback, but I'm not sure… okay. I won't. Excuse me… can you bring me a glass of water, please?"

"Of course." A male voice answered, and then Emily returned. She felt Reid's forehead, and he irritably batted at her hand. A moment later, the priest appeared and handed her some water.

"Here, Reid. Small sips."

"I'm not dying!" Reid insisted, annoyed.

"Humor me." Prentiss drawled, and Reid took the water and drank it slowly.

"I'm fine." Reid said. "REALLY. I'm ready to get back to—"

"I don't think so, handsome." Prentiss said, smiling.

"Why not?" Reid asked, now glaring. "Hotch's orders?" He spat.

"No. He just told me to stay with you."

"Then you can stay with me while I do my job."

"Consider it revenge for punching me in the face."

"I—what? I… I punched YOU?"

"Where do you think this bruise came from?" Emily asked, gesturing to the red and purple spot blossoming on her defined cheek bone. Reid just stared at her in horror, then deflated right before her eyes.

"I… I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Emily told him, taking his hand. "You were… pretty out of it." And they sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Is he alright?" Both looked up when Hotch appeared looking quietly anxious with Rossi at his heels.

"I'm FINE." Reid insisted. "YOU are over reacting!" Hotch knelt before Reid.

"Look me in the eyes." He said, and Reid did, glaring at the man. Hotch studied his eyes for a long while, then took up Reid's arm and pressed his fingers to the side of his wrist, taking his pulse.

"I'm FINE!" Reid repeated, looking up at Rossi, pleadingly. The man just shrugged.

"What happened?" Hotch asked, looking at Prentiss. Reid flushed red in anger and glared at the man for ignoring him.

"Uh, he was by the body. And then he zoned out and started hyperventilating—"

"Did not!"

"—And then he collapsed. When we went to move him, he freaked out and started fighting."

"He hit you?" Hotch asked, looking at the bruise on Prentiss' face.

"Yeah."

Hotch then turned to Reid. "What was it?"

"What was what?" Reid snapped, very grumpy by now.

"What set you off?"

Reid glared at Hotch. Hotch stared back, calm and silent. After a moment, Reid deflated again, lowering his eyes.

"… The… The victim." He finally murmured softly. "She… She looks like…" And he trailed off. Hotch sighed.

"I know."

"What?"

"I noticed it too." He said. "Almost immediately."

"I'm… lost here." Prentiss confessed.

"She bears a strong resemblance to Paloma." Hotch said.

"Ah." Rossi said, softly. "Yeah. Now that you mention it…"

"I'm sorry." Reid said, softly.

"It's okay." Hotch said, helping Reid to his feet. "It's understandable. We don't blame you." Reid nodded. "Come on. Let's go get some coffee." He and guided Reid away from the crime scene with an arm around him, staying between Reid and the victim…

It was almost seven in the evening by then, so Hotch took Reid out to grab some dinner, and then they headed back to the hotel. Hotch sent Reid to shower, and while he did, Hotch called Dr. Melinda Blair, Reid's psychiatrist, and told her what had happened with the two flashbacks. By the time Reid emerged, Hotch was done speaking with Dr. Blair.

"Lie down and relax." Hotch told him. "Pick your music, I'll be out in a minute. Shirt off, please." And he stepped into the bathroom.

Reid blinked, then shrugged and took his shirt off, before settling down in the bed and getting comfortable. Then he fiddled with his iPhone, going to his music. Half was classical, and half was meditational and nature sounds. Finally, he settled on Cascading Waterfalls and Windpipes. When Hotch finished, he emerged in his pajama pants only, and was carrying the little complementary bottle of hotel lotion. Then, silently, he climbed onto the bed, straddling Reid's thighs, and rubbed the lotion around in his hands, warming it. Then, he began to spread it over Reid's back and shoulders, massaging away the tension within his lover. Reid let out a deep sigh, allowing himself to fall into a blissful trance. He was only vaguely aware when the firm strokes over his body grew lighter, and then disappeared. And then, he was being pulled into a warm embrace. And cocooned in the blankets in his lover's arms, he was asleep within seconds.

* * *

><p>Reid wasn't awakened as gently as he had been put to sleep. It was the shrill screaming of a phone, and then he was assaulted by cold air as Hotch rolled away to fumble for the offending device. He answered.<p>

"Yeah, JJ. When? Alright. Thank you. See you in a bit." And then the man rolled out of bed. Reid lifted his head.

"Duty calls?" He mumbled, sleepily.

"Yeah." Hotch said, and watched as Reid dragged himself from bed, reaching for his clothes. "Listen…" He said, sighing and rubbing a hand over his tired face. "I… think you need to take the day off." Reid froze, and slowly turned to look at the man. His face betrayed his emotions, both anger, confusion and dread.

"… Why." He asked, frowning.

"Listen, Spencer—"

"Don't you 'Spencer' me! Is this about yesterday! The flashbacks? It IS, isn't it?"

"… Partially." Hotch admitted with a nod, running his hand through his dark hair. His chocolate eyes refused to meet his lover's honey colored glare.

"… I see. I knew it." Reid muttered, turning away. "That's what I get for confiding in someone, I guess. I tell Emily, Emily tells you, and I get pulled off the case!" He spat angrily, throwing his cardigan down onto the bed and hurling his converse at the wall with a bang. They heard a muffled "Hey!" from a startled Morgan on the other side of the wall.

"Spencer no. It's not just that. But… this case is GETTING to you, and you're only just recently back. You need to take it easy for a bit and step away before it upsets you too much. Yesterday AND the day before were stressful, even without your flashbacks! And you're exhausted. I can tell."

"Fine." Reid snapped, sitting down on the bed and glaring at the curtain covered window.

"And Spencer. I need you to be honest… if you use this as an excuse not to mention any flashbacks to me in the future-"

"Oh, I'm not mentioning them to anyone EVER again since apparently it will only get me BENCHED!"

"Spencer." Hotch sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If I suspect you are having trouble with your PTSD and that you're withholding that from me, you know I'll have to call for a psych eval and pull you from the field."

Reid glared at him fiercely, but then lowered his eyes. "… I know." He whispered. "But… do I really have to—"

"Yes. Take the day off. Relax. Maybe go to a museum. New York has good ones. Go see the sights, and get your mind off of the case. Okay Spencer?"

"I'm here to work, not play tourist!"

"Please? For me?" Hotch asked, wrapping his arms around the boy and holding him close, kissing the top of his head. Reid scowled, but it slowly faded as the elder rocked him, gently.

"… Okay." He finally whispered.

"Thank you." Hotch sighed, relieved. "Here." And he pressed several twenty dollar bills into Reid's hand.

"What's this?"

"Have fun today."

"I don't need your money, Aaron. I do earn a paycheck myself you know." He said, annoyed. Hotch just grinned.

"Humor me." He told him, and left the room, calling "I love you!" over his shoulder. And then he was gone.

Reid sat down onto the bed with a huff, then turned and buried himself into the covers again. If Hotch was going to make him take the day off, then he was gonna sleep in, dammit.

He slept until ten thirty, and then decided to head out. He dressed and made his way out of the hotel and began walking down the street. The hotel was about halfway between Times Square and Central Park, and considering how Reid didn't like crowds much, the logical choice was Central Park. And so off he went, bundled up in coat and scarf, with his gun (stubbornly) on his belt underneath his coat.

He spent several hours in Central Park, just walking and enjoying, and when it was time for lunch, he hailed a cab and went to Americain, one of the restaurants belonging to renowned Chef Bobby Flay, according to as smitten Garcia. He began to dial her as he ate, just to playfully taunt her about where he was, when suddenly, his brows furrowed, and his chewing slowed… despite his efforts, his mind had been rolling the case around in his head all day…

"Hey there cupcake. How's the big city treating you today?"

"Garcia! I need you to look something up for me!"

"… This sounds work related. Is it work related? Hotch said I'm not supposed to do anything with you work related…"

"Garcia, listen. I was just eating lunch and it hit me. I need you to pull up information on the victims' weddings."

"What kind of information, and I'll pass it on to the team."

"Garcia, if you don't do this, I'm going to tell Morgan that I found photo shopped pictures of him on your computers." Reid threatened, throwing money down on the table and hurrying out of the restaurant.

"… You wouldn't! Would you? How did you find them!"

"… Wait… you… actually have… never mind, I don't want to know." Reid said quickly, shaking his head to banish images from his head. "But I will SO tell Morgan that you admitted it. And that won't be a lie."

"W-What? You… you… RRGH! What do you want me to find?"

"I need to find out why this guy kills some of the women and not the others." Reid said, walking into an internet café and flashing his badge before taking over three computers and logging in with the wide-eyed employee's help.

"Um… okay?" Garcia asked.

"It has to be more than just the fact that they're brunettes. We've looked at their personal lives and the grooms, and came up blank. And he killed some women and let others go, when some of THEM would have been more convenient! So I want to look at the weddings themselves."

"Um… okay?"

"Alright. Do you have the notes from the wedding planners?"

"Got them."

"Alright. I'm in an internet café here right now." Reid said, sitting down. "And… e-mailing you the information for three computers… now. Got them?"

"Yup." Garcia said.

"Alright. Hack in and let's do this. I'm looking for ONE specific detail about each wedding…" Reid said, and the employee and his manager watched with wide eyes as files began opening on all three computers right and left, including horrifying crime scene photos. They quickly began herding other patrons away from the table Reid had commandeered to let the Agent work, too stunned to do anything else.

* * *

><p>"Alright." Hotch sighed. "Let's call it a night. Everyone get some rest and be ready to—"<p>

"I've got him!" Everyone turned when Reid ran into the room.

"… Reid? What are you doing here?" Hotch demanded to know.

"I know, I know, I was supposed to take the day off. But I got bored and it just HIT me."

"Bored. You're in New York City and you're bored." Morgan deadpanned.

"So, I was looking over some information that Garcia had gathered but hadn't been through yet and… I started thinking. All this time, we've been thinking that he's taking revenge on the brides… then I thought, what if he was trying to make the grooms go through what he did? Being left at the altar alone… but that didn't really… mesh. Because he was abandoned… left… the grooms weren't. Their brides didn't LEAVE them… they were TAKEN."

"Okay..." Emily said, slowly.

"Then I started thinking… who else would this impact, possibly even MORE than the grooms? What else did all the brides have in common that other brunettes getting married DIDN'T have?"

The team stared, stumped

"The fathers." Reid said, answering his own question. "I looked at ALL brunettes getting married, and tried to find out why he hit SOME of them but not all. Here… Carrie Mc Allen. Her brother walked her down the aisle. Kim Devery. Her mother walked her. Alyssa Petit, her uncle. Melissa White, her mother. Danielle Arndt, her grandfather. The list goes on and on. The ones that were murdered, were being walked down the aisle, by their FATHERS."

"… He's acting out revenge on the fathers…" Rossi nodded.

"And then I found THIS." Reid said, slapping down some papers. "Bryan Melkey. Three years ago, he was standing at the altar at his wedding. When the doors opened, the bride's father walked down the aisle and handed him a letter. It was from his fiancé, Jessica Walker. She had taped her engagement ring to it. Reportedly, her father, Anthony, didn't like Bryan. And he talked Jessica out of marrying him at the last minute. And he was gloating when he handed over the letter."

"The stresser came a month ago." Reid continued. "Bryan found out that Jessica was getting married to another man. Right before she was supposed to walk down the aisle, gunshots were heard. They found Jessica and her father, dead. Her throat had been cut, and her father was shot. Bryan has been on the run since."

"Where was this?" Hotch asked, frowning and leaning over.

"… Kentucky. Bryan lives here in New York City…" Reid said. "He walked out of work the day before Jessica was murdered… when he got back, he was fired. Then… he proposed to his girlfriend, Michaela. She turned him down. Three days later, she was found in her apartment with her throat cut. The next day, the killing spree began."

The team stared at all of the evidence Reid had spread out over the table. Then, Hotch looked up at Reid.

"… excellent work. His address?"

"Got it. But he won't be there."

"I take it you know where he'll be?"

"Not exactly. Garcia?" Reid asked, setting down his phone.

"Okay, Musketeers." Garcia announced. "We have TWO women getting married within the hour. BOTH are brunettes being walked down the aisle by their father. Allison Vermeyer, and Elaine Duval. I've just sent you the addresses for the weddings."

The teams' phones beeped.

"Let's go. Morgan, Reid and I will take Allison, Rossi, Prentiss and JJ take Elaine." And the team ran from the room, each group gathering several officers before dashing out the doors.

They hopped into two different SUV's and took off, lights on and sirens blaring.

When Hotch, Reid and Morgan arrived, Hotch pointed at the church, and they ran inside.

"You two find the bride." Hotch ordered. "I'm going to try to find the groom and the priest to try and postpone the ceremony."

Morgan and Reid nodded, and ran off to the side. But they didn't realize how late they were. As they turned a corner, they stared. The bride was standing at the doors, about to open for her to walk down the aisle, arm linked with her father. And a man was walking towards her from behind.

"STOP!" Reid shouted, while Morgan roared "FBI!"

The bride, her father and Bryan Melkey jumped and whirled, startled, then pounced the bride, slashed with the knife, and then ran.

"NO!" Morgan howled, and caught the woman, pressing his hands against her throat to try and stop the bleeding from the sloppy cut. Her father was beside him. But Reid was focused on Bryan.

"FBI! STOP!" He shouted, following the formerly unknown Subject down a corridor and through a door. Reid ran for the door, and crashed into it. It wouldn't open. "No." Reid gasped, and struggled with the thing. "No! NO!" He shouted, trying to break it down. A moment later, Hotch was there, and kicked it in on his fourth attempt. They found themselves in a Sunday School classroom. And one of the windows was wide open.

Bryan was gone…

* * *

><p>The team sat around the table at the station. They had just received the news; Allison Vermeyer made it. Just barely. But releif was short lived, as only three hours later, there was another victim.<p>

"On the good side." Garcia offered weakly. "I can't find anymore brunette brides today. There is one tomorrow afternoon, though. There WAS one tomorrow morning, but she's terrified, and postponed the wedding."

"… Is the church decorated?" Hotch demanded.

"Yes…"

"Has word gone out that she's postponed?"

"Um… not yet… I contacted her and she told me."

"Okay. Tell her to ONLY tell guests." Hotch said, and began bustling around.

"Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"We're laying a trap for this son of a bitch. We'll use the church to stage her wedding, and replace her with a decoy."

"Who?" JJ asked.

"Me." Prentiss announced, catching on.

"If you're okay with that." Hotch said, looking at her. Prentiss nodded.

"We need to get this guy. I'll do anything."

"Alright. JJ, you pick two female officers to be bridesmaids. Go out and see if you can rent some dresses, Prentiss go with them."

"Right." Prentiss said, and the women rushed out of the room.

"Morgan, go tell the captain that I need at least eighty officers to come in tomorrow as wedding guests, and I need two male officers as groomsmen. Dave, you'll be the father of the bride."

"Gee, thanks." Rossi snorted.

"Morgan?" Hotch asked, smirking. "Will you be my Best Man?"

Morgan blinked, then grinned. "I'll be honored, Hotch."

"Good." Hotch said, and scribbled on a piece of paper. "Here's my size, and Reid's size. Go rent a couple of tuxedos."

"Tuxedo!" Reid yelped.

"Reid, you're going to be an usher. Make sure all the officers know the plan."

"Alright." Reid nodded.

"Garcia?"

"Sir!"

"Get everything arranged!"

"On it!"

And the huddle broke.

* * *

><p>"… You look… really good." Came a soft voice. Hotch turned, and smiled.<p>

"Thank you." He said. "So do you."

"Nah… these things make me look like an emaciated penguin." Reid mumbled, fiddling with the lapel of his rented tuxedo with the yellow rose boutonniere pinned to it. Hotch just grinned and walked over.

"You're gorgeous." The man said, and kissed his lover. Reid smiled, leaning into the man. "I love you."

"I love you too." Reid said softly, then flushed and looked away, fiddling with the engagement ring Hotch had gifted to him a little over a month ago.

"Is this what you want?" Hotch asked. "When we…?" He trailed off.

"I don't think so." Reid responded with a shy smile. "Too formal." Hotch nodded, then kissed him again.

"Time to do this." He sighed.

"Yeah." Reid nodded. "I uh… I'm going to go check on Emily."

"Alright." Hotch said as they walked out of the little dressing room together. Hotch made his way towards the chapel, and Reid headed to the side room that the girls were dressing in, and pushed the door open.

"Wow." Reid gasped, staring as he walked in.

"No men allowed." Emily said, dryly. But she was grinning.

"You… you look beautiful." Reid said softly, a star struck look in his eyes.

"Oh. Thank you." Emily said, looking down and smoothing out the fabric of her bridal gown.

"Awww…" JJ cooed, and the two female officers were grinning at the blush on Reid's cheeks.

"Um… It's time." Reid said. The women nodded, and Reid held the door open for them as they stepped out of the side room.

"Ready?" Rossi asked, offering his arm to Emily, who grinned.

"This feels so surreal." She said.

"Imagine how it feels for HOTCH!" Rossi pointed out, and they laughed. Reid was now in place, holding the doors open for the bridesmaids with a young officer. JJ winked at him as she passed, and he grinned. And then came the moment of truth… The music struck up a powerful chord. The crowd rose in their seats, and Morgan was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Reid met eyes with the officer across from him, and they opened the doors—

Just in time to see Emily spin around and punch a guy in the face. Rossi was pulling his gun. Morgan was already dashing up the aisle, and Reid had darted through the doors, pulling his own revolver.

Shouts of "FBI!" Went up, and Bryan was looking stunned when Emily struggled to lift her skirt and pull a glock that was strapped to her thigh, which Morgan had pointed out was "fuckin' hot" earlier that morning. Bryan seized her skirt and jerked as he slashed with the knife, and Emily yelped and tumbled, cursing in a way that a proper bride never should. Reid and Rossi caught her, and a moment later, Morgan tackled Bryan. The pair rolled over the floor, and them Morgan yelped. Blood was splattered over the floor, and Bryan Melkey stumbled to his feet and ran. Reid bolted after him while Rossi stayed down on his knees, keeping pressure on a slash across Prentiss' abdomen.

It was déjà vu. Bryan turned the corner and darted through the door, the youngest BAU Agent following. But this time, the door opened. As Reid ran through, he suddenly saw a fist.

"AHHG!" He yelped, and crashed to the ground, his revolver falling from his hands. Even though he could hardly see, he frantically scrambled across the ground, groping for his firearm. Bryan leapt for it, too. The pair both fumbled for the gun, scuttling across the ground, tumbling over one another. And then—sploosh!

The gun fell into a little pond. The pair stared, then flung themselves away from one another, struggling to their feet and facing each other. They glanced around. They were in a reasonably sized courtyard with creamy colored flagstones. In the middle was a round pool of water with a little fountain in the middle, filled with lily pads and with little goldfish swimming around in it. Around the edges of the courtyard were flowering shrubs, two stone benches, and the statue of an angel was in each corner.

The angel in the south corner stood tall and strong, with his head up, eyes fierce, with sword in one hand and scales in the other… one foot was placed before him, crushing a serpent beneath it. He was Michael. In the west corner was a serene (ambiguous) looking angel with a smile on his lips as he blew into a long horn. This could only be Gabriel, blowing a trumpet blast to signal the End of the Days and the coming of the Last Juedgement. In the south stood a solemn looking angel, one hand raised, holding a flame, and the other with a finger pointing off to the side and downward, as though passing judgement. This was Uriel. And the last, in the east, stood Raphael. His smile was wider and more carefree than the others. He carried a flash in one hand, and a staff in the other.

Reid took all of this in as he slowly circled the pond, keeping it between Bryan and himself. Then, the single door to the courtyard opened, and Morgan appeared. He tackled Bryan, and the pair crashed to the ground. Reid stared in horror. Morgan was already injured! He didn't know how badly, but there was a trail of blood drops.

Morgan yelped as a fist crashed across his jaw, and Reid ran around the pond and tackled Bryan.

"STOP!" He shouted, and began struggling with the man. Bryan punched Reid in the stomach, then seized a handful of the boy's hair and slammed his head onto the stone ground. Reid yelped, and a moment later his head was bouncing off of the flagstone again.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" Morgan snarled, pouncing Bryan. The pair rolled across the ground grappling fiercely with one another. But with a determined (and deranged) grin, Bryan slammed his fist into Morgan's side, right over a dark (and growing) blood stain.

"AAHHNG!" Morgan howled.

Reid shook his head and came back to his senses when he heard splashing. He opened his eyes and winced. He was seeing double. But slowly, things calmed down and he could focus.

"No!" He gasped. Bryan was kneeling in the fountain, sitting on Morgan's stomach. Morgan's legs were up on the side of the pond, kicking and thrashing. And hands were clawing at Bryan's neck, face and shoulders. But Morgan's head was under water. Wincing, Reid began to drag himself to his feet, and he stumbled over.

"D-Don't… Stop!" He cried, and grabbed a fistful of Bryan's shirt. The man twisted at the hip, and brought the back of his fist crashing against Reid's temple. Fireworks went off in his brain, and he crashed to the ground, the world spinning. But he forced himself to open his eyes. And he froze. His heart leapt. He reached out, and picked up Morgan's glock, then turned, wondering if he should risk the shot, as dizzy as he was. But then he realized… Morgan had stopped moving.

Heart pounding. Reid raised the gun, and pulled the trigger.

"AAAAHG!" Bryan howled, pitching forward into the water. He got to his hands and knees, and struggled to his feet. Turning, he glared at Reid, who was swaying slightly and trying to keep his vision focused. Bryan came towards him. Reid winced at his head, and fired again. And again. And again. And he watched Bryan stumble backwards, and then topple over one of the stone benches and into the shrubbery. And he didn't get up again.

The gun clattered to the ground, and Reid dragged himself to the pond, oblivious of the shouts he heard coming from inside of the church. He tumbled into the water and splashed over to Morgan, hooking his hands under the man's shoulders and dragging him out of the pond with every ounce of strength he had in him.

"M-Morgan…" He gasped, looking into the man's face. "No. No no no no no… Morgan?" He leaned over and listened, then sat up again, panic in his eyes. He reached out with trembling hands, fumbling to straighten the man's head and tilt it back. Then he opened his mouth, pinched his nose closed and covered his mouth with his own, breathing into the body of his best friend. Two breaths. Then he straightened himself and began thrusting the heels of his palms into Morgan's chest, counting to ten. Then he leaned over and breathed into the man again.

"Morgan, please…" He gasped, breathlessly as he gave the next set of chest compressions. He breathed for the man again. He didn't even notice the crash of the door and the thundering "FBI!" from behind him, followed by numerous footsteps.

"… Reid! Morgan!" Hotch shouted, and ran over. EMT's were already with him, having been summoned be present at the fake wedding just in case.

"Sir, you can stop now. We'll take it from here." One of the EMT's commanded. But Reid didn't hear him. He kept going, only the adrenaline keeping him running now.

"Sir? SIR!"

"Reid, you have to move!" Hotch gasped, and wrapped his arms around the soaking wet genius. But Reid let out a horrified cry as soon as he was dragged off of Morgan. He thrashed and kicked to escape the arms that had torn him away from his best friend.

"Hand me that!" One of the EMT's shouted, pointing at a package he had dropped, while the other ripped open Morgan's shirt. Hotch dropped Reid unceremoniously on the ground and leapt for the pack getting it to the EMT's. And then he noticed Bryan.

Slowly, Hotch approached, gun raised. Bryan was struggling slightly, and whispering.

As Hotch got closer, he could hear him. "—fuckin kill her…" The man was gasping as he coughed up blood. "Stupid… b-bitch… needs to die… I… I'll kill her… kill… kill'er… K-kill…" And then he went still. Frothy blood dribbled down his chin, and his eyes glazed over. Slowly, Hotch turned. Bryan had been staring at Prentiss in the doorway. She was standing there looking shocked and angry, in her blood spattered dress.

"CLEAR!" Hotch was jerked back to reality at the shout, and he turned, watching as Morgan's body arched up off of the flagstone. "Charging… CLEAR!" It arched up again, going rigid. And then there was coughing and sputtering. "He's back!"

"Oh, thank God…" Emily groaned, and Rossi had to catch her as her knees almost buckled in relief. Hotch just stood there, staring as the EMT's prepare to transport Agent Morgan to the hospital, St. Michael standing over the man and looking down on him as he came back from the dead… Then he turned. Reid was sitting in a crumpled mess at the feet of Raphael, watching Morgan. And then he slumped up against the angel and closed his eyes. Slowly, Hotch turned and looked up at Uriel. His pointing finger was pointing at Bryan. The accusing look in the angel's eyes was effective as he singled out Bryan with one hand, and held flames in the other… In Hotch's eyes, in that moment, they were the flames of hell that the man was to be cast into.

And then Morgan was being taken out of the courtyard, Rossi and JJ helping Reid out after him. And Hotch watched as they all passed by Gabriel, blowing a triumphant song on his horn.

His team had made it out of this mess alive. And the only casualty was the killer they had come to stop. And Hotch felt as though the four archangels were present in that courtyard that day, in more than just stone…

* * *

><p>Reid woke slowly, wincing at the pounding in his head.<p>

"Hey there." A soft voice said, and Reid opened his eyes.

"JJ." He mumbled, and the blonde smiled at him.

"Hey. How does your head feel?"

"Like it was slammed into the ground over and over again." Reid groaned.

"Do you need something?"

"No, no… I'll be fine. But… Oh God… Morgan… how is Morgan?" He gasped, suddenly struggling to sit up.

"He's on the mend." JJ said, reaching out and pushing him back down onto the bed. "You saved his life, Spence." Reid stared at JJ and slowly sunk back down into the bed, closing his eyes and letting out a deep exhale of relief. Seeing him relaxing, JJ went on. "He had to have a knife wound repaired, and they're doing to keep him for another day or so…"

"And Emily?"

"She's fine. Had to have a slash on her stomach cleaned and dressed with a couple of stitches to be safe, and now she's fussing about how she won't be able to wear a bikini this summer." JJ laughed, and Reid blinked in confusion.

"Why would that concern her? It's the beginning of winter and when do we ever even have the chance to go swimming?"

"Spence… We don't all spend our off days like you do."

"…"

"… Never mind." JJ laughed.

"Where's Aaron?"

"Wrapping up a press conference." JJ sighed. When Reid gave her a confused look, she gave him a small smile. "I was pretty shaken up." She admitted. "With Derek going into cardiac arrest and you unconscious and bleeding from your head, and Emily covered in blood and…"

"I understand." Reid nodded, relaxing and closing his eyes.

"I see you're awake." He opened his eyes again and smiled as Rossi walked in, giving him a crooked smile. "That was good work you did,." Rossi said, and Reid nodded, blushing slightly.

"thanks." He said."

"Derek's in recovery now. They're monitoring him overnight to watch his heart, but he should be able to be discharged tomorrow afternoon or the next morning. They want to keep you overnight."

"what? Why!"

"Because Hotch told them that you won't cooperate and rest if they let you out.

"WHAT?" Reid yelped, sitting up and beginning to struggle to get out of the bed.

"Rossi!" Jj howled, trying to keep Reid right where he was. But Reid just turned and got out of bed on the other side and snatched his clothes, trotting into the bathroom. He dressed and then walked out, elbowing past Rossi and running down the hall.

"Agent Reid?" A nurse yelped, leaping up from her desk, and going after him. "Agent Reid, please get back into bed!" But Reid made it to the elevator and darted in, hitting the 'close doors' button. Then he just stood there. After a moment, he sighed and ran a finger down the guide of what ward was on what floor. Then he pushed a button and waited patiently. When the doors opened, he slipped out and approached the desk.

"Excuse me?" He said softly to the nurse sitting there. "I'm looking for Agent Derek Morgan? He's supposed to be in recovery?"

"And you are?" the nurse asked, typing at his computer. Reid showed his badge. "Oh. He's right there in room 303… He should be waking any time now."

"Thank you." Reid said, and headed to the room. The lights were on, but dimmed, and there was Morgan, fast asleep. Reid let out a deep sigh of relief and lowered himself to sit in the chair by the man's bedside. JJ and Rossi found him there not five minutes later, with a doctor on their heels.

"I have to be here with him." Reid said before any of them could say anything. "Don't try to make me leave, because I won't go."

There was a brief argument, until Reid's doctor finally just gave him a check-up right there and discharged him. And now free to do what he wanted, Reid settled in, holding Morgan's hand. It wasn't long after that, that the dark skinned fingers slowly curled, and Reid stood.

"Morgan?"

"Nnnh… Hey kid…" Came the soft moan.

"Oh, thank God…"

"Hey… are… are you… crying?" Morgan asked, forcing his eyes open. Reid stared back, his eyes sparkling as he did indeed shed tears.

"I… I thought that…"

"You can't get rid of me that easily…" Morgan said, smiling. "So… what happened." Reid just shook his head.

"Reid saved you life." Rossi said. Morgan blinked.

"Well, I know that. He pulled Melkey off of me."

"Derek…" JJ said, and Emily and Hotch appeared in the doorway. "When Reid pulled you out of the water… you were dead." Morgan's eyes widened. "Spence gave you CPR until the EMT's showed up with a defibrillator."

"Oh man…" Morgan breathed. Then he let out a soft puff of air in semblance of a laugh. "Pretty Boy, just wait 'til my mother hears that you saved her baby boy's life!" And he gave Reid a grin. Reid flushed.

"Oh, you don't have to tell her… she'll just—"

"I'll just what?" A voice demanded from behind Reid, making the boy jump and turn.

"Hey Mama." Morgan greeted, surprised and delighted to see his mother, even if she was shaking and crying.

"Mrs. Morgan." Reid greeted, standing. A moment later, he was tackled.

"You wonderful man!" The woman was crying. "You wonderful, beautiful man!" And she covered his face with soggy kisses, and then nearly crushed him in a massive hug. Reid just stood there, frozen in panic. His eyes turned to Hotch in a silent plea for help. But the man just stood there, smiling.

"Don't I get a hug, Mama?" Morgan asked. "I think you're smothering the kid." Fran Morgan backed off, but placed her hands on Reid's cheeks, then pulled his head down and kissed his forehead before finally releasing him and wiping away her tears. Then she turned and threw herself onto her son, who hugged her tightly. Reid backed away, then turned and faced Hotch. The man curled an arm around Reid and guided him out of the room, taking him to an empty hospital room. Then he turned and faced Reid.

"You should have waited for back up." Hotch said. Reid sighed and nodded.

"I know. But… I couldn't… I… I just couldn't let him get away again."

"I know." Hotch nodded. "what you did today…" He shook his head.

"Hotch, I'm sorry."

"You scared me. You really scared me." Hotch said. Reid whimpered and flung his arms around the man.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I am… SO proud of you." Hotch said suddenly, voice thick with emotion. "You made a misjudgment, but… You did SO well. You disarmed the UnSub, you brought him down, and you saved Morgan's life. You performed with courage and strength and I couldn't be more proud of you." Reid blinked, but then just smiled and rested his head on Hotch's shoulder, melting into the warmth of his embrace.

"I love you." Reid cooed, and Hotch smiled.

"I love you too, Spencer… SO much…"

* * *

><p>Two days later, the team (plus Fran Morgan) was sitting around a table at the famous MORIMOTO Restaurant… Garcia was very jealous… apparently, she loved Iron Chef and loved Iron Chef Masaharu Morimoto. They were enjoying "Omakase", the chef's choice, which was basically a massive sampler. Dinner was almost over when JJ smiled and said, "So… a brunette is getting married tomorrow afternoon." She said. "Her name is Ellen Moreno. She's invited us to be guests of honor at her wedding."<p>

"That's very kind of her, but we need to get back." Hotch said, and Emily and JJ drooped a bit.

"… She's really wealthy, Hotch." JJ encouraged. "So is her fiancé… and their families… she hired David Tutera to plan her wedding."

"Oh my God!" Reid, Emily and Fran Morgan squealed, Reid in horror, the women in excitement.

"Oh, we HAVE to go, Hotch!" Emily exclaimed.

"Really! The man is a GENIUS!" JJ added.

"I will sneak in if I have to!" Fran Morgan gushed. Hotch, Rossi and Morgan just stared at the women, stunned. Then, Reid began gasping.

"A-Aaron... I… F-Flashback…" And he gripped Hotch's arm tightly. The team immediately turned to Reid, who was doubled over and nearly hyperventilating.

"Spencer?" Hotch gasped. "You're okay… it's okay… what is it? Tell me what you see…"

"F-Five hours… of watching… David… Tutera…" Reid gasped. "It was… TORTURE!" Hotch blinked, confused, and then Rossi and Morgan broke into laughter.

"REID!" JJ howled.

"You smart ass!" Emily snapped. Hotch blinked.

"Remember?" Rossi asked Hotch. "JJ, Emily and Garcia held Reid captive in your living room and made him watch that wedding show."

"… Reid, that's not funny!" Hotch snapped.

"That was BRILLIANT." Morgan chuckled, and Hotch glared at him.

"Don't encourage him." Hotch growled, and Reid grinned. "We're flying home first thing in the morning."

And that's just what they did. They saw Fran Morgan onto a plane back to Chicago, and then headed back to Virginia. When they arrived at the BAU, Strauss was waiting.

"Well done." She told them, then looked at Emily, Reid and Morgan. "You're all going to be alright?"

"We're fine." Prentiss nodded, smiling.

"Good. Then Agents Morgan and Reid can come with me to have that talk about proper office behavior that they skipped out on." Reid and Morgan stared at her.

"… You're serious." Morgan finally said.

"As the plague. Both of you, my office. NOW."

"Hotch!" Reid squeaked.

"Hey, you two got yourself into this, I'm not bailing you out." The man said and headed to his office, leaving the pair to their fate... which wasn't going to be as bad as they thought it would be, considering the amused look that Strauss had shot him.

Though now that he thought about it, Reid would probably let him have it when they got home…

Oh well… he'd get over it…

He'd just tell Reid it was payback for the "David Tutera induced PTSD Flashback"…

And chuckling to himself at that thought, Hotch sat down at his desk and started working on his paperwork, hoping to finish early so that he could take Reid out to dinner and suck up to him…

You know…

Just in case.

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>SO sorry it's been so long since you've had an update. I hope this story was worth the wait. Hope you enjoyed!<p>

For those who have been wondering, "Knights of the Old Republic: Episode II" is nearly complete and will be out within the next 30 days!

I am also working on "Alas, Babylon" which is nearing its end, and a new AU spinoff of the Let Me In Series. I also picked up a few ideas from the Kink Memes, so you may start seeing a few of those here and there. I have actually put up a new poll for which one you want to see first, so go and cast your lot!

Now… as always…

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
